Luz y Oscuridad
by Etsuko de Cery
Summary: El libro que lee Kuroko hace que se planteé lo que realmente pasará en un futuro con Kagami. La luz y la oscuridad no pueden estar siempre en armonía o... ¿si? NO ES YAOI


Dedicado a todo fan de Kuroko no Basuke, a todo aquel que le guste el manga sobre baloncesto y, solo queda decir que disfrutes leyendo esto tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.

E.S.

* * *

"Luz y oscuridad van de la mano, sin saber que se deben enfrentar, que son el jefe final del otro, comparten una vida, cuanto más brilla la luz, más se oscurece la oscuridad. Hay personas que viven en la luz y personas que viven en la sombra. Se necesita un equilibrio aunque no lo parezca, así pues, hay esta ese problema, es ese equilibrio un arma de doble filo: es la fortaleza cuando luz y oscuridad se compenetran y tienen la misma fuerza y una debilidad cuando la luz es tan brillante que la oscuridad no tiene espacio y esta se debe fortalecer, empezando a hacerse luz, ya no necesita tanto a esa "luz", a veces, claro es, que esa "oscuridad" la sigue necesitando pues no deja de ser eso, oscuridad…"

- ¡Oh!, eres tú, Kuroko –se habían chocado uno por estar leyendo su libro y el otro por no ver al más bajo- A veces olvido que no tienes presencia.

- Hola, – saludo el chico con menor altura al pelirrojo con el que se había topado- Kagami.

Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros, era una de esas personas que vivían en la oscuridad, pasaba desapercibido por su poca presencia, de complexión pequeña, carácter sereno y cara casi inexpresiva, había decidido ser la sombra y oscuridad de Kagami Taiga, su "luz". Kagami Taiga era, por su parte, un chico de 1,90 m y puro músculo, ojos desafiantes, nariz orgullosa, una estructura ósea por la que un modelo mataría, con la gracia de un gran felino al moverse, con una presencia increíblemente abrumadora y llamativa, una complexión poderosa y arrogante, en resumidas cuentas, una luz increíblemente poderosa y llamativa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿No comes con los otros?

-Leer y no, no como con los demás del equipo la comida de la entrenadora.

El alto se sentó junto a su compañero de clase y de equipo, ofreciéndole parte de su comida: arroz al curri, tempura, sushi, pollo frito, salmón y tortilla. Todo preparado por el propio Kagami. Kuroko aceptó la oferta tras levantarse y traer un par de refrescos.

"… Y entonces, no habrá más opción, ese equilibrio, un día u otro desaparecerá, la luz querrá enfrentarse a la oscuridad y estas batallarán hasta que sólo una quedé como vencedora y, ¿entonces qué sucederá? Ese equilibrio no podrá volverse a formar, la oscuridad, gane o pierda, deberá buscar otra luz, una más potente, una luz, seguramente, antigua para que le ayude o retirarse del escenario o dejará de ser oscuridad, tendrá luz propia, algo así como la luna a quien le atribuimos la luz del astro rey…"

-Y, ¿qué lees? –El silencio fue roto por el alto, realmente no le interesaba el libro pero era eso o comer en completo mutismo- ¿de qué va el libro?

- De las teorías humanas sobre la luz y la oscuridad. Dime, Kagami, ¿vencerás a toda la generación de los milagros, realmente? – ¿_Incluso a mi?_ Pensó el joven en sus adentros tras formular la pregunta- ¿les vencerás y harás del Seirin el mejor equipo?

El más bajo miró al otro seriamente, Kagami miró durante un rato, extrañado, a Kuroko, sin comprender muy bien porqué lo preguntaba. Sin sospechar realmente lo que le trataba de decir el de pelo azul.

-Claro, Kuroko. Competiré limpiamente contra toda la generación de los milagros y venceré, Seirin vencerá y se volverá el mejor equipo de básquet de todo Japón.

Kuroko Tetsuya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de coger un poco de sushi de la comida del pelirrojo. Estaba realmente delicioso, Kagami tenía una habilidad increíble en la cocina y en la pista de básquet. Era un genio del básquet, como lo era el protagonista de aquel manga que leía el jugador fantasma cuando era pequeño.

Tras esa extraña, pequeña sonrisa de su compañero de clase, Kagami se quedó pensando en lo que quería decir pero no hallaba respuesta. Kuroko siguió leyendo el libro.

"...Pero, no tiene porqué acabar así, igual que la luna y el sol consiguen estar los dos en el cielo, sin discusiones, sin luchas, en equilibrio, dos luces poderosas a su manera, pueden estar en un mismo espacio y en un mismo tiempo, sin opacarse la una a la otra, brillando juntos. Así que, por mucho que los humanos intenten, en sus cabezotas cabezas, decir que sólo puede sobrevivir una de las dos: luz u oscuridad, dos partes totalmente opuestas como son la luz o la oscuridad, el sol y la luna, el día y la noche o el sol y la lluvia, pueden estar juntos en total armonía. Eso no lo olvides, no olvides la sabiduría que este libro te ofrece, no te rindas por ser de la oscuridad o no pienses que eres el mejor por ser una luz poderosa. Siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte que tú, ya sea una persona de la luz o de la oscuridad."

-¿¡Estabais aquí! –Riko apareció por la puerta, furiosa como nunca- ¡Entrenaréis el triple por haberos escapado!

Mientras Kagami se levantaba tras recoger la comida y empezar a ir hacia donde la entrenadora estaba, Kuroko se quedó mirando a Kagami, algún día, se produciría el enfrentamiento en la pista de Kagami contra él, uno de los ganaría y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Podrían seguir en el mismo equipo como dos luces, como decía el libro?. Kagami se giró, ofreciéndole la mano a Kuroko.

- ¿Vamos? –preguntó mirando a Kuroko, ayudándole a levantarse- La entrenadora nos matará.

Kuroko se levantó, ayudándose de Kagami y miró hacia donde estaba la entrenadora junto a todo el equipo. Sonrió.

"[…] dos partes totalmente opuestas como son la luz o la oscuridad, […] pueden estar juntos en total armonía."

Seirin sería el mejor equipo de baloncesto de Japón.


End file.
